Zatch Bell
by TheBandicootsMoon1220
Summary: With the world slowly falling apart by six demons, only one can stop them. Join our hero as he embarks on a life changing quest to stop the darkness that flooded this world. (By the way this is a AU story).
1. Chapter 1

**Zatch Bell**

Have you ever had a moment where your life is not worth it and you just want to die, but all of a sudden something happens that changes your fate and life forever? That is what happened to a Mamodo name Zatch Bell. Mamodos is a race that has a life span that is 2 times longer than an average human. There are all kinds of Mamodos. There's the Child Mamodo that will forever look like a ten year old kid until they die, there's the Dark Mamodo who by far is the most un common type, and there are mamodos that look like monsters from a fantasy book. Remember when I say the life and fate of a person name Zatch Bell will change him forever; well let's see what exactly happens.

In the 11thcentury in a big town called Corn Hill Town, there lives a Mamodo that lives at the long forgotten bell tower. That Mamodo in particular is name Zatch Bell. He has yellowish gold hair that reach down to his forehead, he has two massive eyes that is the size of a human hand (Luckily he has a big head to make his eyes look somewhat normal); his eye color is also a yellowish gold hair with a hint of orange in it. His face represents a ten year old boy; though really he is at the age of 21. You see he is a Child Mamodo, so he will forever have that face until he dies. Zatch is wearing an old trampled up hand-me down clothes from who knows where.

You see Zatch lives in the bell tower because he was raised like that. He's master, King Leo Corn, raised him sense he was nothing but a little newborn. Leo hates Mamodo and will stop at nothing to get rid of all of them. Then why did he raise Zatch if he hates his race? Well because he made a promise with someone and after twenty-one years he is still keeping that promise. Though that doesn't mean he would love the poor Mamodo, no he made a promise that he will just raise and that's all. Sense then Zatch has been abuse mentally and physically by Leo and his numerous amounts of watch guards. Now Zatch lives in the bell tower because the Mamodo hater king don't want to scare his towns people of Zatch, so he lock him away in the forbidden bell tower for the rest of his life.

Throughout his child hood years Zatch grew fond of the bells in the tower and sometimes rang them for fun and at times when Leo say so. When Leo found out how much he loves the bells he named Zatch's last name Bell. The name Zatch came from an old rival Leo wants knew when he was kid. Even though the king treats him badly he does feed and nurse him when things goes too far.

Now Zatch is just sitting there in the Bell Tower of loneliness and despair. It is night time and Zatch doesn't feel like doing anything. It's going too be hard for Zatch to sleep because he is starving, and he doesn't have any more food left. "I wonder what I was born to do in life?" Zatch whispered to himself while running his hands through his messy hair.

Until a shiny little twinkle sparkled in the sky. Luckily for the Bell tower's little windows Zatch is able to see in the corner of his eye. The sparkle had gotten bigger and bigger until Zatch finally realize that it is coming straight at him. Zatch took cover in one of the old book shelves in the massive tower. When the object has fallen on floor Zatch looked at for a bit until he realizes it looks sort of shiny blue gem. Zatch slowly walk to it and pick the shiny gem up. It has sign on it that says μεταφορά (Transport).

Do to the fact that Leo barley taught Zatch how to read he couldn't fully understand what it's saying. After a few seconds of silence the shiny gem stared to glow, soon Zatch started to glow and was teleported to a place where no one would thought they would ever be without dying, heaven.

When Zatch's vision gotten better he can see that he is not in the Bell Tower anymore, but he is floating above the clouds? Though that was not the thing he freaked out about; he is freak out because he sees gigantic people floating above the clouds as well looking at him. There are four of them. One has grey beard, a muscle figure, and a weird hairdo that looks like lighting. Next was a woman that looks like she is in her middle age and she has hair that reach down to her upper backside. Next is another man with a muscle figure with a beard, though he seems to have more muscles than the last one. And finally a man who is a lot scrawnier than the other two men, and he doesn't have a beard unlike the other two. All of the gigantic people where wearing white Togas to cover them.

"Welcome chosen one," the one with the lighting like hair said in a booming voice. Zatch looks terrified at the sight of these people, but you couldn't blame him. The lady realized Zatch's panic face and said in a motherly voice "Do not worry child, we summoned you hear for a very important reason." It calmed down Zatch a bit, but he is still scare out of his mind. "W-What do you need me for?" ask the confused Zatch who is starting to get that these people are neither human nor Mamodo. "Let us start off on the right foot shall we; I am βροντή απεργία (Thunder Strike) leader of the Gods." said the God with the lighting hair. "I am the great θεά της μάχης (Goddess of battle)." The Goddess said to the now somewhat calm Zatch. "Hello young warrior I am Ο Θεός του ωκεανού (God of the ocean) at your command." said the ocean God, who bowed his head. "And I am the one and only Μαζική γερμανικά (Messenger man) please to be at use to you.

"The honor is all mines, but why am I here for?" Zatch ask with a very confused look on his face. "Because we have a big problem we can't handle alone." said Thunder Strike in a very worried voice. "What kind of problem?" Zatch asked now worried about the problem. "Will you explain Messenger man." ask God of Ocean who is also looking worried as well. "Well you see Zatch about 5 months ago in a place called Hell, a place that leaves underground of this world, the ruler Ο βασιλιάς της φωτιάς (King of fire) has eight children (five being males and the three being females) with each having their own special abilities. When the kids soon turn into young adults they all got jealous of their father because he gets all the fame and glory and they don't. One day all of King of fire's kids teamed up on him and killed him in the process. Now their fighting about who gets to take the thrown. The bad part is that they are settling it on your world, but the good part is that they are not physically fighting each other." "So how are they fighting then?" Zatch ask sucking all the information in his head. "Simple they are having a war against each other by using a monster race called Hallows. Hallows are monster that eats people for fun and sport not for survival. They sometimes eat each other for selfish reasons. Hallows are nothing but simple minded creatures who wants nothing but destruction in this world, so that is why they joined one this repulsive war with the Deadly Demons (Kings of fire's kids).During the war our world started to slowly crumble under the hands of the Deadly Demons, so we did one thing that might stop this trivial destruction once and for all, we sent out our greatest Warrior to stop them. Unfortunately he was only a Demy God and he did not succeed his quest."

Zatch could see the tears running down Goddess of Battle and ask "So what does this has to do with me?" "Right before our friend went to go out in battle he handed me a sword that is rather small for a God's hands and told me "If I fall give this to the one with ocean shape birthmark on his stomach." I ask how to track him and he gave me that shiny blue gem that will instantly led to you." "That explains a lot" Zatch whispered to himself while looking at his paunch area to see the mark that he wonder why it was there to begin with, now he knows.. "I trusted him because he builds lots of weapons that help us in our time of need and this one I'm about to give you Chosen One is what he said is "His last and best master piece. Zatch bell I give you the legendary blade "The Illumine Blade." Messenger man handed Zatch what looks like an oversized chief's knife that is just as tall as Zatch himself. It has a black colored half that is in the part where the hilt is and a normal colored knife on the other half. Zatch gratefully took the legendary sword out of his hand, but the sword seems to be too heavy for Zatch, so he placed it on the ground (or the air). "Now sense we got the explaining over with Zatch will you help us stop this war that's been going on for 5 months?" God of Ocean pleads. Zatch thought of it for a while, if he says no then its back torment and abuse (and maybe death if he refuse), but if he says yes he might get into more physical pain than he already is, but if he says yes that would mean he will be free from Frolo and he can explore the world like always he wanted to."Alright I'll help you end this war." Zatch said in a brave kind of voice. "We owe you a lot Zatch" Thunder strike said in a relief voice. "Hey all I did was agreeing on your plan we need to see what happens in the future" Said Zatch ready to start his new life. "I know but it's just that we are so glad that we finally have a fighting chance against this madness." Said Thunder strike as he was about to send Zatch back to his planet. "Wait Thunder strike I should also explain to him the power that the Illumine has". Messenger man said while interrupted Thunder strike transportation power.

"You see Zatch the person who created this weapon said that it has an awakening form that resembles his favorite sword when he was alive. Also he mentioned the only way to awaken the blade is to go to the three secrete temples that are hidden near the Moro's country." Messenger man finished. "How am I supposed to find them?" Zatch ask a little confused. "We don't have pacific location but you'll know when you see it."Goddess of battle said in a calm voice. "Before you go hero I want you to where this with you." Thunder strike said while he magically pulls out a black samurai kimono with a white string belt. "We don't want you to go on an adventure dress like that" The lighting god joked. "Thank you very much" Zatch said as he grabs the kimono and was about to change until the Goddess of war said rather quickly. "Please change somewhere else!" She pointed to a changing room that magically appears out of nowhere. "How did you do that?" Zatch ask while going to the door. "We're gods remember." Messenger man explained.

10 minutes later Zatch came out of the bathroom and examine both the gods and him. "Perfect!" Thunder strike yelled with joy. "One more thing before you go back." Goddess of war said as she pulls out two samurai sandals. "What are those?" Zatch ask. "Sandals silly, didn't your master ever taught you that?" The female god asks. "No he didn't." Zatch explain sadly. "Sorry for asking."She said in a forgiving tone. "No it's okay really", the young hero said in a happy voice. When Zatch finish putting on his sandals (Even though it took a while to do so) he was finally ready to go and start his adventure and his new life. "Alright young warrior we are about to send you to Moro, are you ready"? Thunder strike ask in a commanding voice. "Yes sir." Zatch said loud and clear. With a snap of his finger Zatch was teleported back to his world on an open wide field that only has grass and a dirt street road.


	2. Chapter 2

**I should have said this on the first chapter but Zatch Bell are all own by Makoto Raiku, Shogakukan, and Shonen Jump. Also please go easy on me I'm still new at this. **

* * *

"Wow this place looks beautiful." Zatch said in awe voice.

It was still dark out so Zatch only light was the full moon in the sky. While Zatch was walking he heard a monstrous scream in the echo. "It got to be either the Hallows or one of the Deadly Demons." Zatch whispered as he ready himself with Zangetsu, which was pretty heavy for Zatch. Like he expected a huge monster that is oddly shape like lion appears right out of nowhere. Its shape is like a lion, but it doesn't have any fur and its skin color is a very dark blue. The monster face looks like a rhinos' skull and its size is bigger than an average lion. The oversized lion charge at Zatch; our golden hair hero tried to defend himself, but the sword was so heavy that he nearly lost his balance. The Hallow came and scratched Zatch's right face, leaving scratch marks on his right cheek. Zatch fell down on the dirty ground crying in pain; he really didn't know that Hallows were such hard hitters. Fortunately our Mamodo hero got back up with anger fill in his eyes. The Hallow charge at him again, but this time Zatch raise his heavy sword over his head and brought it down. Illumine made contact with the Hallow's back leaving a huge gash. After pulling back the blade Zatch was surprisingly able to hold the oversized sword in a battle position (having both of his hands on the hilt and holding it in a defensive stands). The Hallow yelled in pain for a while but soon got back up for another round. The lion charged aimlessly at the golden hair hero ready to finish him off, but Zatch's left hand went to the very end of the hilt and thrust Zangetsu through the Hallow. Seconds felt like hours to Zatch as he felt a mixer of relive and happiness inside him; he then pulled the huge sword out of the Hallow seeing a lot of blood on it. Soon the Hallow screamed in agony and shatter in what looks like crystals.

After the experience he went through, our Mamodo hero was lost in deep thought. His life was just on the line there and he just saved himself from that monster. He lifted his left hand on to his right cheek and felt blood trickling down to his chin. He'd ignore the mark and continue to traverse to wherever this dirt road will lead him (hopefully to one of the temples). During his trek Zatch was thinking how his life is going to be like after he defeats all of the Deadly Demons. Where will he go? What will do? He really did not think this through didn't he? Maybe he can find this "mate" his former master keep telling him about. He doesn't have much experience with this subject, but he learned from his master that finding a mate that you truly care about can make your a whole life a happy. For some reason that put a little tingle of happiness in his heart; maybe he can find another Mamodo to be his mate, maybe…

"Huh." Zatch stop his train of thought and look up to see he is in the bottom part of a water fall. He must have been thinking for too long that he must of wonder off in a different direction. Sense he's here he might as well take a break from all of that walking he did; plus he needs to get rid of the dry blood stain on his face. After he washed up he laid his Illumine on the ground, but near Zatch's reach just in case of Hallows, and laid himself on the uncomfortable ground. He was about to get some well earned rest until he heard two types of screams. One was a monster like scream while the other was a feminine like scream. Our hero looks at the direction of the scream and found out that an oversized armadillo like Hallow is chasing what seems like a girl who is wearing a white dress with skinny blue stripes coming down on every part. She is also wearing golden bracelets on each of her wrist; she has sky blue shoulder length hair and is in a small ponytail. She is also wearing sandals; only those sandals weren't made for fighting like how Zatch's are. The girl was screaming out of fear and Zatch knew he had to save that innocent girl from being brutally slaughtered by the hungry beast.

* * *

**What do you think of the first two chapters? I will be uploading as fast as I can so if anyone actually enjoyed this story so far please wait a little bit.**


End file.
